First Kiss, Last Kiss
by VocaloidReader
Summary: A Soul Eater fanfiction containing pairings that may upset some. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is Rated M for Maturity due to possible sexual content or adult themes. You have been warned. In later chapters there will be sexual content, along with a POSSIBLE boyxboy pairing (Kid x Blackstar). You have been warned and are reading at your own will.

Love, Kit.

SECOND NOTE: ALL AGES ARE SET AT 19 UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE.

Third note: This will actually be the most updated, because I have most chapters either planned out smoothingly and accordingly or written down. Expect bulk/quick updates.

* * *

First Kiss, Last Kiss.

Maka Albarn smiled gently as she took Soul's hand, tugging him up from his seated position with a gentle squeeze.

Soul, now standing, looked into Maka's blinking emerald eyes. "Maka.."

"Soul?" She answered as his white bangs covered his red eyes with a tilt of his head. He slipped his hand away from hers, sliding both of them up her arms to her blonde pigtales, tugging on them gently. "Oi! Soul Evans!"

He tugged the tales out, mumbling under his breath, "You look better with your hair down.."

Maka blinked a few times before blushing a soft pink shade. Soul blushed as well and leaned down, kissing her lips gently and closed his eyes.

He pulled away a second after and blushed a bit darker. Before Maka could move, he let go and turned on his heel, walking away with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

Maka stood in shock, blushing collected herself quickly and screamed at him, "Soul! Get your ass back here and explain to me about what the hell you just did!" He kept walking. "Dammit Soul, I'll hit you!"

Little did they both know, it was that day they both fell in love with each other.

* * *

Death the Kid sighed, tugging his collar down slightly as Patty, Liz and Tsubaki played a card game.

Patty wasn't even playing, but building a card house that kept falling down. And Liz, well. She was getting annoyed on how Tsubaki was winning too easily. She kept accusing her of cheating and actually made her change out of her clothes. Twice.

Kid just dyed his hair recently to black, a few days ago actually. But you could already see the three white stripes that went only halfway around his head. His yellow eyes, watching the three girls; blonde, golden and black.

Liz and Patty Thompson. The two girls he grew into like family after they tried to mug him. He chuckled to himself, causing Liz to look up from her cards, blue eyes questioning. He smiled softly in return. Patty clapped her hands together, giggling as she finally made a giraffe tower out of cards. Tsubaki smiled gently and set down her winning cards, setting Liz in a rage.

"Yahoooo!" Black-Star, a hyper spiky blue-haired man-boy with purple star-shaped pupils, jumped in from an air vent in the cieling and knocked Patty's giraffe down. Amazingly, he landed next to Kid on the couch in sitting postion, throwing his arm around him. "Kiddo-Kun~" he said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

Kid sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "You're an idiot." He leaned into the couch. "After 6 years, you think you'd be grown up by now."

"Nope!" He leaned over to give Kid a sloppy kiss on the cheek to annoy him, but Kid turned his head at the point right before Black-Star placed his lips on his cheek. Instead of a kiss on the cheek, his lips landed on his.

It look both of them a moment to realize what was happening, and milliseconds for the girls; who were watching with wide eyes. Black-Star moved to pull away, but Kid looked him in the eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, keeping him still as he closed his eyes. Odd enough Kid was kissing him still, Black-Star closed his eyes and kissed him back deeper.

When they broke away, the girls were blinking rapidly and the two boys had bright red faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_

_**This is Rated M for Maturity due to possible sexual content or adult themes. You have been warned. In later chapters there will be sexual content, along with a boyxboy pairing (Kid x Blackstar). You have been warned and are reading at your own will.**_

_**Love, Kit.**_

_**Second Note: **_

_**That note will be posted every time; but I'll throw in other things in other notes. Like this.**_

_**Third Note: **_

_**This is a YAOI chapter. Kid x BlackStar. It's lighter compared to normal. Read at your own risk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (If I did, I would of make Soul Eater NOT! good..) but only these ideas.**_

* * *

First Kiss, Last Kiss.

Chapter 1.

_Dare to Try._

It was the middle of May; a rainy day that called for a small sleepover at Black-Star's house with the normal gang; Maka and Soul and Kid, Patty and Liz.

Maka sat with the girls and Black-Star had Soul sit between him and Kid. It was only a week after the kiss. After an hour of the girls giggling and gossiping, Patty jumped up.

"Guys, guys, guys! GUESS WHAT?!" She screamed, bouncing up and down, her hat slipping off. The girls giggled.

Soul looked up and yawned. Black-Star tilted his head, Kid staring blankly.

She stood in a pose that looked like she had control. "We've decided to play Truth or Dare!"

A flash of amusement crossed Kid and Soul's face, remaining on Soul's. They all glanced at each other and nodded.

Kid adjusted his collar. "Who starts first?"

Liz stood up, thinking a bit. "We're going A-B-C.. sooo... Black-Star, Kid, me, Maka, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki. In that order. Black-Star starts."

Black-Star sighed, leaning back into the couch as he thought for a moment. "Maka." She looked up, her hair in messy curls down her purple top. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she replied quickly.

He puffed his cheeks, closing his eyes as he tucked his hands behind his head. "Who was your first kiss?"

Maka blinked and blushed bright red, stammering a few times before Soul cleared his throat, speaking for her. "It was me."

Tsubaki went dead-pan, Patty giggled, Liz blinked, and Kid exchanged a confused glance with Black-Star before he spoke again. "When was that?"

Soul looked away from the two boys, fixating his gaze on Maka. She blushed again and looked at the floor from her spot on the couch. "I-It was last week.." She cleared her throat, speaking a bit louder. "Moving on... Kid! Your turn!"

Kid blinked and smiled. "Bla-"

"Dare." He interrupted.

"Alright.." He bit his lip, which Black-Star couldn't look away from. "Sit naked the entire game." Kid glanced over, his yellow eyes studying him.

Everyone blushed, but Kid; who was smiling. Black-Star was the brightest red and was gritting his teeth as he stood up. Tsubaki turned crimson and Maka looked away. "Nononono, everyone needs to watch until he gets to his boxers." Maka looked back, puffing her already red cheeks.

"Death the Kid. I fucking hate you." Black-Star huffed out, tugging his shirt off slowly, revealing scars from fights and his abs he grew over the years. He pulled it over his head and threw it back onto the couch, his hands moving down to his pants and unbuttoned them slowly. He zipped them and ever-so-slowly pushed them down to where Kid could see his plaid boxers. Black-Star stepped out of them, kicking them away and moved his hands up to the waist of his boxers. Maka, Liz and Patty looked away, but Kid, Soul and Tsubaki kept watching as he wiggled his hips, squirming out of his boxers.

Tsubaki looked away quickly, Soul looked up. Kid smirked as his part-hard member was shown. Black-Star turned the brightest shade of red Kid's ever seen as he sat down, squirming. He stammered as everyone turned their heads slowly. "L-liz.. y-y-your turn.."

Black-Star turned slightly and looked Soul in the eyes, and both of them nodded as Liz hummed. "Tsubaki!"

"U-uh... Truth.."

"How in the hell's name did you keep beating me in that game last week?!" She yelled accusingly.

"I-I don't know! I just know the game well!" Liz huffed then nodded, guesturing to Maka.

Maka looked around, blushing a bit more, nudging Patty who hummed in a response. "Truth me, please~!"

She nodded. "Who did you have a crush on during the academy the most?"

Patty's face suddenly turned red and she giggled. "Tsubaki." Tsubaki turned pale. "I thought she was really really really smart and nice and honest, and it was cute!" She shrugged. "My turn!" She pointed at Liz. "Truth or dare, sis!"

"Eehhh... Dare." She sat down on the floor, next to Maka's skinny legs.

Patty clapped her hands, bouncing on the couch. "Take off Tsubaki's panties!"

Tsubaki went pale again, scooting away from both of them and tugging the hem of her nightgown down a bit. "N-no!"

Liz was blinking then smiled a bit, crawling slowly to Tsubaki's legs, pushing her hand-and the hem-up. She moved her hand up more and more until Tsubaki's white panties were exposed. They had darker lace edges to them. Liz slipped her hand to the waist of the panties and slightly tugged them from under her and down her slender legs. As she pulled them from her legs, she noticed a small wet spot on them and blushed, throwing them at Patty. "There, pervert. Soul, a-go."

Soul grinned at Kid, causing him to blink and Black-Star to cross his legs. "Kid. Truth. Or. Dare."

Kid raised his eyebrow. "Dare. I'm a Shini-"

"Suck Black-Star." He interrupted calmly, grinning more.

Kid glared for a moment before replying, "Fine. But in his room." He nodded his head to the door a few feet away. Soul nodded and the girls looked away as Black-Star and Kid stood. Kid grabbed Black-Star's wrist and pulled him to his room, slamming the door behind them.

Black-Star whimpered softly as he was pressed against the door by Kid, who whispered in his ear loudly. "I'm only doing this because it's a dare. Got it?" He nodded and Kid stepped back, sitting on his knees so he was facing Black-Star's hard member. "I-I'll have to admit i-it's actually bigger than what I thought it to be.." He slid his hand up the other's outer thigh, slowly reaching for the throbbing prize. Kid pumped his hand slowly, bumping the head gently; causing Black-Star to moan. He hit his head on the door.

"D-dammit Kid.." Kid looked up and grinned at him, licking up his length slowly and roughly before sliding the head of him into his warm mouth, causing him to moan softly, sliding his hands down to tangle in Kid's messy hair. "S-shittt.."

Kid's yellow eyes met Black-Star's purple eyes before closing, sliding more of the boy in his mouth, sucking rougher every moment. Stars danced across Black-Star's vision, clenching his fists in Kid's locks.

Kid grinned and looked up slightly, purring against his erection as his tongue danced across slowly, rubbing his teeth ever so slightly against him. That earned a small groan from between Black-Star's clenched teeth.

Black-Star yanked Kid's hair and whimpered, forcing a bit more inside of him. He moaned his name, tilting his head back against the door, his back arching over the doorknob. "I-I'm g-gonna cum, Kid.."

The Shinigami glanced up as the rest of Black-Star was shoved into his mouth, Kid's mumbled words muffled even more as the younger boy bucked several times in his mouth before shooting ropes of cum in his mouth. Black-Star released Kid's hair as he spasmed and caught his breath slowly, a bright shade of red.

Kid sat back, blushing extremely red and opened his mouth, showing Black-Star what he collected. They both blushed, and Kid looked away and swallowed quickly. Kid stood up and pushed Black-Star to the side, slipping out and back to the game.

Seating himself next to Soul, Soul turned slightly and so did Kid. But just to slap him across the face.

Several moments later, Black-Star slipped out, still panting, sat down on the couch with a hard-on still. They continued the game, but innocently after that. Kid smiled to himself a few times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**This is Rated M for Maturity due to sexual content or adult themes. You have been warned. In later chapters there will be sexual content, pairings such as Maka x Soul and Kid x Blackstar. You have been warned and now are reading at your own will.**

**Love, Kit.**

**Second Note:**

**A next chapter will not be updated for a while. I just happened to found this looking in my files. So it may be shitty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just purely the ideas.**

* * *

_First Kiss, Last Kiss._

_Chapter 2:  
__First Date._

Two days after the awkward Truth-Or-Dare sleepover party at Black-Star's, she was being teased playfully by the three girls to go out with Soul as the boys played basketball on the court.

Patty shook Maka violently, Maka's pigtales going about. "You need to goooooooo out with hiiiimm! You've already kissed him!"

Liz pulled her wild sister away because she started to get crazy eyes. "Maka, she is right. Just a date, at least."

"I DIDN'T EVEN KISS HIM!" Maka screamed, throwing her hands up. "He kissed ME." She sat on the black bench, growling under her breath, sending the three girls scooting back a bit.

Tsubaki sat next to her after a moment, nudging the girl with her arm. "It won't hurt just to have one date. Maybe that kiss meant something. You won't know if you don't.. I don't know, find out?"

Maka sighed, propping her head on her hands, elbows on her knees. "What would we even do? I don't have money, and I damn well know he doesn't."

The Thompson sisters both smiled. Liz and Patty speaking in unison: "Why not walk?"

Liz: "It's free, and you guys can talk!"

Patty: "Yeah, yeah! It's simple enough too!"

Maka sighed again, heavily. "Fine." She stood up and brushed off her skirt, walking towards the boys without a glance towards the soft-squealing girls.

Her paced slowed as she thought;_ What if he doesn't like me? What if he just kissed me to fuck around with my emotions?_

She hesitated for a moment before looking down, blushing red as she stomped over to Soul as he caught the ball. "S-soul.."

"Hm?" He looked down at the shorter girl, throwing the ball over her to Kid, who let it bounce away as the two boys shuffled towards the other girls.

Maka's knees wobbled, clenching onto Soul's sleeve. "I-I..I.."

Soul smiled, setting his hands on her arms, balancing her. "Yes?" She continued to stumble her words a bit, not looking up.

She paused, biting her bottom lip roughly as she collected her thoughts. "I-I.. um.. Soul..? Wait, you.." She sighed, puffing her cheeks as Soul slid his hands up from her arms to her pigtales, tugging them out with a soft smile.

"You look better with them down." She nodded, blushing furiously.

"S-soul.. I-I.. w-wanted to ask.."

He chuckled, casting a glance to the group of friends who turned away quickly, Kid a bit close to Black-Star. He looked back at Maka, tilting her head up with his forefinger and thumb with a small smile. "Yes, Maka. I will go on a date with you."

She fumbled for words, turning a brighter red. She closed her eyes and tugged on his sleeve a bit more, standing up on her toes as her lips met his slowly and gently. Her face warmed up as she opened her eyes slightly to see Soul eyes staring into hers.

His hand let go of her chin, kissing her back slightly deeper, his hands slipping down to her waist.

Maka pulled away quickly, blusing a bit brighter. "W-w-when?"

"How about now? It's a nice day out.." She nodded. He raised his voice to the group. "Yo, I'm leaving early with Maka. She wants to walk around. Aight?" He waved once and turned around with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Maka stayed silent, pressed against Soul's side as they walked down the sidewalk. They've been walking for about 15 minutes, silently.

"So, Maka?" She looked up slightly, keeping her arms crossed to her chest. "What made you FINALLY ask me out?" He grinned, looking down at her.

She frowned, punching his arm. "I-I... the kiss.."

"Ahh. I meant that."

Maka's mind turned off, thinking. "Soul?" He replied with a low hum. "Do you.. do you love me?" She kept her eyes on the sidewalk, watching her and his feet.

He swallowed hard. "I-I.." He stopped, turning her too and leans down, resting his forehead against hers, his face nearly matching his eyes. "Maka Albarn.. You make my head spin and my heart stop, my knees weak. And you're asking me if I love you or did I just kiss you for the hell of it?"

She looked away a bit but his hair blocked her view. She whimpered softly. "I just asked.." She pulled away, looking up a bit. "Soul, look. I thought you were fucking with me." She huffed a sigh. "It's gonna rain." She grabbed his arm and tugged him under a building's awning. It began to rain slowly then all at once. Thunder boomed and lightning struck somewhere, causing Maka to squeal and hide behind Soul.

"After defeating Asura, you're STILL afraid of this?" She growled at him, hiding her face in his warm arm.

"I-I didn't defeat him, really.. I just took all of the souls out of him that he devoured.." Maka closed her eyes, disappearing in the aftermath of the battle; tubes and beds and hospitals for her. She later found out Asura was in the hospital miles out of Death City, being treated for his wounds and in rehabilitation. He was able to live as a normal human, but because of disclosed information Death-Sama is making him a teacher with Stein..

Maka sighed deeply, opening her jade eyes. "Soul.." Her eyes welled up as lightning cracked. "I-I'm scared.."

"Well, Crona c-"

As if on que, the pinkette showed up, blinking at the two with Ragnorok on her head. **_(Yes, I am making Crona a girl. Suck my dick.)_ **She wore the black dress from her childhood, it ending right at her knees. "If I what?" Her dark blinking orbs studying them before Ragnorok clocked her in the head.

"Hey dumbass! I don't know if you can seeeee! These two love-birds are on a date!"

Crona groaned, frowning a bit before clutching her pink hair. "I don't know how to deal with dates!"

"CRONA." Maka yelled, glaring. A clap of thunder shook the buildings and sent her behind Soul.

Crona blinked then waved Ragnorok away so the black blood would dissipate away for now. Soul sighed. "Maka's scared again. Care to help?"

The pinkette shook her head with a yawn. "I-I actually was heading to a mission.. There's some funny stuff in the other town.. Shards of madness, said to be." She smiled weakly, her uneven hair falling in her eyes slightly. "Bye!" She waved weakly then bolted off down the street as it rained.

* * *

**Until next time.**

**-Kit**


End file.
